Amor temporero
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Los fundadores eran los cuatro mejores amigos hasta que algo se rompió entre ellos. Dicen que todo fue culpa de Slytherin, aunque para Helga todos fueron culpables. Helga&Salazar.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Había que escoger un reto específico, y yo elegí el reto Una Imagen, Una Historia.**

**Así, el fic se basa en la siguiente imagen : nami64. deviantart art /Helga-and-Salazar - 264845904**

**Dicha imagen pertenece a nami64.**

Amor temporero

Helga era una bella joven que se había criado en una pequeña villa, rodeada de naturaleza. Su familia tenía una buena posición, pues eran dueños de varias fincas. Ella era su única hija, y por eso siempre había estado muy protegida.

Se llevaba bien con las doncellas de la villa, pero no tenía auténtica amistad con ninguna, hasta que apareció Rowena.

Eran completamente opuestas, una rubia y menuda, con sonrisa dulce y muy amable con todos. La otra morena, alta, imponente. Soberbia y muy inteligente. A pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, amas se convirtieron rápidamente en las mejores amigas. Y fue por medio de Rowena que conoció al pelirrojo Gryffindor y al oscuro Slytherin. Juntos idearon un proyecto que les cambió la vida e hizo que pasaran a las páginas de historia.

Helga se enamoró de Salazar desde el momento en que lo vio aunque al principio no quiso pensar en que la vista se le iba hacia él siempre que aparecía en su campo de visión o en lo que sentía cada vez que se rozaban sus manos. Slytherin era un hombre frío, estirado, muy atractivo y agudo, alguien que estaba más al nivel de la bella Rowena, era lo que ella pensaba tristemente. Mejor olvidarse de él y centrarse en sus niños.

Caminaba apresurada por el pasillo, tenía que acudir a la clase de Herbología y ya iba tarde, estaba tan ensimismada que al doblar una esquina chocó contra algo, alguien más bien, y cayó al suelo. Una mano extendida apareció ante ella y notó cómo inmediatamente le subían los colores a las mejillas.

– ¿Estás bien? Lamento el golpe –exclamó una voz ronca. Levantó la vista y lo encontró tan apuesto como siempre, la mirada gélida sobre unos pómulos marcados y una pálida piel que destacaba sobre el traje verde oscuro.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es culpa mía por andar como hipógrifo sin cabeza –Helga hablaba una jerga de pueblo que siempre hacía sonreír a Salazar –debo apresurarme, me espera una clase en la otra punta del castillo –se excusó, dispuesta a no perder más tiempo.

–Un momento –sacó pluma y pergamino y anotó algo en él –esta es la contraseña de mi despacho. Ven a verme después de las clases.

Se despidió de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza y continuó su marcha. La muchacha se quedó mirando la nota durante unos segundos anonadada. Pasó las horas de clase completamente distraída, pensando en que le tendría que contar Slytherin en la privacidad de su despacho. Era cierto que entre ellos existía una relación gentil y educada, una amista, pero era seguro que si el hombre tenía problemas siempre acudiría a su buen amigo Gryffindor.

Al final la conversación la había dejado descolocada. Lo que quería Salazar de ella era su apoyo para echar a los hijos de los muggles del castillo. Le dio un sin fin de razones sin sentido sobre por qué era antinatural que ellos aprendieran magia. Al parecer ya le había comentado esto a Godric y éste se había puesto como una fiera. Por supuesto ella no cedió en este tema, estaba totalmente en contra de limitar la educación mágica a nadie, de hecho había sido ella la que hacía unos años había instaurado unas becas para que los alumnos de familia pobre pudieran estudiar en Hogwarts.

–A pesar de todo no me esperaba otra cosa –susurró él cuando ella se disponía a abandonar su despacho –tampoco me puedo enfadar contigo, eso es imposible. Nos vemos en la cena.

Helga asintió y se encaminó a su alcoba. Se recostó en un sillón, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de que no se había enfadado ni un poco con él por esa absurda idea, y de que su mente no dejaba de pensar en esa última frase "no me puedo enfadar contigo" mientras la miraba tan fijamente. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago como si fuera una jovencita ilusionada, cuando debería estar hablando con Godric para buscar una solución a la locura de Slytherin.

Al final todo estalló, y no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Salazar continuó con su campaña para echar a los hijos de muggles, y Godric no lo dejaba estar. Cuando finalmente todo se rompió, Helga corrió tras él para detenerlo, o para irse con él. Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que iba a hacer o qué decirle, su cuerpo actuó por ella. Lo quería y al menos tenía que decírselo. Fuera estaba lloviendo a mares, el tiempo acompañaba lo que se vivía en el castillo. Él caminaba rápido, pero a mitad de caminó se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. La joven estaba llorando aunque no se había dado ni cuenta. El acarició sus lágrimas con los dedos y se inclinó sobre ella lentamente. La miró fijamente a los ojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó ella, conmocionada.

–Yo también te quiero –dijo suavemente en su oído – no debí esperar tanto. Pero ahora debo irme, y tú no puedes venir conmigo. Pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

Se alejó lentamente mientras ella lo observaba partir sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera pudo decir nada, sólo fue capaz de quedarse bajo la lluvia observando su partida.

Entró al castillo cabizbaja. No quería levantar la mirada y observar las expresiones de lastima que le otorgarían Godric y Rowena. "Se ha ido" susurró suavemente. Rowena hizo amago de acercarse a abrazarla, pero ella la esquivó y se encaminó a sus aposentos, cerca de las cocinas.

Ya en su habitación, su mente no dejaba de repetir la escena que había tenido lugar pocas horas antes, y que había acabado con Salazar abandonando Hogwarts.

Godric y él se gritaban como nunca lo habían hecho, ella intentaba apaciguarlos mientras que Rowena se mantenía en segundo plano. Apoyaba a Godric, pero no quería echar más leña al fuego.

Todo terminó con una frase: "Si no estás de acuerdo, vete, pero si lo haces no vuelvas nunca más."

Un silencio más tenso que la anterior pelea apareció, como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Después de eso dieron igual los ruegos de Helga, Salazar abandonó el castillo. Y ahora no podía dejar de llorar, de odiarse a sí misma por no haberse ido con él, de odiarle a él por abandonarla, y a Godric y Rowena por provocar su marcha.

* * *

Se volvieron a ver, como él le había prometido. Aunque muchos años después, en uno de los días más tristes para Hogwarts. Era el funeral de Rowena y todos estaban devastados, aunque nadie estaba tan mal como Godric, quien no volvió a ser el mismo sin ella.

Salazar apareció al lado de Helga y le cogió la mano sin decir nada. No hacía falta. Entraron juntos al castillo y fueron al despacho de él. Las palabras no eran necesarias, ambos habían hecho sus vidas después de aquel episodio, pero nunca se olvidaron. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, y ya no se separarían más.

* * *

Nota: Quería desarrollarlo mucho más, pero por falta de tiempo lo he tenido que dejar así. Sé que está apresurado y tal vez algo caótico, en cualquier caso cualquier opinión que tengáis me la podéis dejar en un review :)


End file.
